Currently, in order to reduce the manufacturing costs and achieve a narrow bezel, most display panels have adopted a Gate driver On Array (GOA) technology. However, for the display panels adopting this technology, common voltage lines (including a common voltage feedback line and a common voltage compensation line) are very close to clock signal lines, so the common voltages across the common voltage lines may be adversely affected by the coupling effect of clock signals. In addition, clock signals from the clock signal lines may serve as control input applied to a GOA unit, and have a very large amplitude (up to 30V), so the resultant ripple on the common voltage is large, and thereby horizontal stripes may be generated.